


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by srowe23555



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, It's really short, M/M, anyway, could also be real, could be an au, enjoy, larry stylinson - Freeform, like "i could read this in a minute short", like super short, possibly hints at depression/sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srowe23555/pseuds/srowe23555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in love with Harry despite the dark thoughts and dirty dishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

If Louis could sum up Harry in a few sentences, he likes to think he'd say some metaphorical bullshit like "he's like braiding everything good in the world into a rope and letting your body hang from it. And you hang until he's drained from your veins through the cracks in your pores onto the stone-cold ground below." But in all honesty, he knows it'd be more like "he's real pretty, isn't he?" before bursting into a fit of fond giggling. 

 

Because, as cheesy and horrible and pathetic as it sounds, Louis really is hopelessly in love with Harry Styles. He's in love with the ink drawings engraved permanently into his skin. He's in love with the fast-paced Friday night sex, and the lazy Sunday morning kisses. He's in love with the smell of tea that lingers on his breath in the morning after breakfast, or the coffee when he's extra tired. He's in love with the messy scribble of words he finds on scrap pieces of paper that lay around the house; lyrics tucked under empty mugs or between the cushions of the couch. He's in love with the hot pants of breath in his ear and low moans that escape Harry's lips when they're hidden away under the covers together. He's just in love. 

 

Don't get him wrong, they have downsides too. Like when Harry gets irrationally upset at Louis for staying out too late on the weekend, or when he comes home from "work related business" smelling like cheap alcohol and cigarettes and Louis knows Harry can tell he's lying but that doesn't stop him because occasionally he just needs to escape. 

 

Sometimes Harry doesn't vacuum or do the dishes, even when it's his turn, and eventually Louis gives in and does it for him. 

 

Though Louis will never admit to it, he also doesn't like that on some days Harry leaves Louis alone with his thoughts while he goes to sleep. Louis thinks he hates that the most. Because Harry was supposed to be his saviour - the bright light that blinds Louis from seeing anything else - but it's the lonely nights when the dark thoughts come sneaking back in that really gets to him. 

 

See, they're like tendrils. Invisible ones, that sneak in and slowly wrap themselves around your throat and stomach and lungs before you even realise they're there. And just as you think there's no hope - all is lost and it's all over and all that fighting had been for nothing -  Harry, with his stupid gangly limbs and eyes so deep if you look too long you could probably fall in and drown, comes tiptoeing back into the lounge room begging you to come to bed too.

 

So Louis does. And he falls asleep wrapped in the arms of his boy, because that way the darkness can't get him. 


End file.
